Milchelle's Trip to Naruto World
by Hoshinki
Summary: It's just a random story my forced me to write.
1. Chapter 1

**MICHELLE'S TRIP TO NARUTO WORLD**

_This story is for my friend-Michelle, who is obsessed with Sasuke, candy and forced me to write this story._

One day,【what a boring starting~】 Michelle or we can call her Mimi, was reading some Sasuke fanfiction, she was really mad. Like REALLY mad, why? Its because her Sasuke-kun Is dead in the end.

"kuso! Why did Sasuke die in the end?! This is not fair !Err!" but suddenly, all the lights went off【can anybody guess what's gona happen? You can right? Right?】

"hey! What's happening? Where's the light? I wana see my Sasuke kun!"

"are you sure?" a voice suddenly appeared.

"YEAH!" Mimi answered without thinking, than we she noticed that nobody should be her house right now, she's already somewhere else.

"what…..what is this place?ah! masaka…some kami sama is going to come out and give me 100 wishes and then let me go see my Sasuke in Naruto world? YEEEAAAHHH!"

Kami: "This kid…sigh! What ever, I'll just pray for the people in Naruto world. Hey!kid!"

Mimi turn fast and with shiny stars in her eyes said,:" yes yes? What is it? Are u going to give me some wishes and let me go to the Naruto world?"

Kami:" -_-|||ah…yes, you can have2 wishes…""whaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Only 2 wishes?! That's not fair! The mean characters from the fanfictions I've been reading all have at least 3 wishes! Why am I the only one who only gets 2 wishes!?"

Kami:" -_-#Have 2 wishes or none!"

Mimi:" fine fine~ my first wish…I'm going to Naruto world right?"

Kami:" yes."

Mimi:"ok, my…I'm the same age as Sasuke right?"

Kami:"yes."

Mimi:" so, my first wish is to born in the Naruto world as myself, cause I don't want to be anybody else. My second wish is...um…ah! I know! I want a reel with all kinds of ninjutsus in it! And that's it!"

Kami:"alright! Bye Bye! Lets hope that we never meets again in our life and our next life!"

And so, Michelle's trip to Naruto World has begin!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ARRIVED AT NARUTO WORLD

''=what is people thinking

""=what is people talking

CKL=chakra

When Mimi wake up again, she was first really confused of where is she, but then she remembered that she came to the NARUTO WORLD.

'Gosh! It's so dark here! Where's the light?' Mimi tried to move and find the switch, but,' Hey! How come I can't move? This is weird!' Suddenly, she felt something is pushing her forward, and she start to felling hard to breath. After a long time of tired(?) work, she finally got out, 'hey maybe I'm a baby now? um… that's not bad either~ since I already know what CKL is and with the scroll I got I can practice some ninjutsu and genjutsu, also, I can start doing some taijutsu when I'm around 4. If everything goes as I planned I'll probably be stronger than most people when Nartuo's story start.'

" Omegedo! Tsuri-San, it's a girl! And everyone's safe【I really want to write it's a boy, but… this story is for my friend so…】!"

"Yogata! Miko, are you felling ok? "

"Yes, dear, I'm fine, look! This is our daughter! Isn't she cute?"

'um~ so this is my mom and dad? Hope it's not like the mom I had before, who was so strike . Well it looks like that they will be really nice to me.'

Well she doesn't know that she will lost both or her parents soon in the war with Kyobi.

"Dear~ what do you think we should name her?" Mimi's Mom asked

"um…I'm not sure~ but don't worry, we don't need to rush, we have lots of time!"

Hoshinki: no, not really. You only have 198 more days left. Say why am I saying this? They won't hear me anyways! Ah whatever~

' wow! So you guys haven't even thought of my name yet?! You should've thought of one before I was born! Mataku! '

That day when Mimi is reborn, is March 27th.198 more days until Naruto's Birthday and when Kyobi attacks Konoha.

-when night arrives-

'let's see…genjutsu, taijutsu and also ninjutsu. OMG! The kami is being so nice to me ! and ,what's this? Oh !it's that CKL paper where you can find out what element you can use the best! I wish I can use all elements! Let me try! …. …. …. Oh yeah! I don't have any CKL yet!'

Everybody: sweat droped~

'but hey! There is a scroll where teaches you how to gain CKL! Let me try this! I don't want to sleep anyways!'

And Mimi spend her night 'playing' with the scroll that kami gave her.

Hoshinki: alright, alright. I know it's my fault that I didn't give Mimi a name yet but I need time to think a name for her right? I like making up stories but I hate writing them and thinking the names in them! Anyways I'll ask my friend about the name~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Time passed away really fast, it's been 98 days since Mimi came to Naruto World(alright, it's because I'm too lazy~). Right now, Mimi's lying down on her bed, 'sleeping, what she's actually doing is, looking and studying the scrolls Kami-Sama gave her.

'so…this is how you gain CKL?' so if you ask what has Mimi been doing during the past 98 days, I'll tell you that she was too excited about coming to Naruto World and totally forgot about training. And I'm really worried about if she can make it alive until 12 years old.

'alright! Let me try! … … … …[2 min. later…] mo! Why can't I get any?!' than a note dropped in front of Mimi, she picked it up and looked at what it said on it : Hey dear Michelle chan~ I believe if you saw this note, that means you finally remember to train! And right now you're probably wondering why you can't gain any CKL! I knew it. Seriously, have you ever thought of what will happen if people see a kid that's not even 1 year old yet have CKL?! THEY WILL THINK YOU AS A MONSTER OR DEMON! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA! Now you get it? So all you can do now is get some weight on you, I think I put it in one of the scrolls I gave you.[Kami Sama gave Mimi a huge scroll and inside its many small ones]

'oh yeah~~~~~~~~~~~I totally forgot about it!【Hoshinki: …-_-|||so she actually DID forgot】ok, lets see….where's that weight scroll… …oh! Found it ! hey ! another note! Lets see what it says~

That was fast Michelle chan~ there are only 4 Wrist bands in here, if you wander why, its because it can change its weight on its own! It will switch into the best weight for you, and nobody but you can see it. So you don't have to worry about any thing! Oh and! Only you will fell the weight ~ oh ~you don't have to thank me~ you're really welcome~ and I'll probably see you again! The coolest awesomest smartest Kami Sama everybody loves~

'ok~ this thing looks really useful!' did you ignored the coolest awesomest smartest Kami Sama everybody loves part?

'hey! This is not that heavy! Oh whatever I'll trust that guy"

'let me see what else is there! ….. Hey! This is not fair! How come I can't find anything else than stuff about CKL! Eh? ANOTHER note? '

Dear Michelle chan~ I told you I'm gona see you again~ you can't find anything else than stuff about CKL is because it's too early for you to read stuff about the other things, so when it's time, you'll see them~ ps. I'll see you soon again~

AND…100MORE DAYS UNTIL NINE TAIL ATTACKS

Ok, I really can't think of anything else! Gomen mina


End file.
